Many different welding methods and systems are used to join workpieces which have a corrosion resistance coating, such as galvanized workpieces. However, because of the presence of the corrosion resistance coating, these methods and systems are limited in their use. Specifically, these systems and methods typically are slow, to ensure that the coating does not overly contaminate the weld. However, because these processes are slow they tend to increase the heat input into the weld joint. This is undesirable, particularly in applications where the workpieces are relatively thin.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with embodiments of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.